The Sister of Severus Snape
by MissSnape-Lupin
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over het zusje van Severus Sneep en wat ze beleefd op Zweinstein.
1. Chapter 1

Dit is mijn eerste verhaal hier op Fanfiction. Hopenlijk vind je het leuk en commentaar is altijd welkom, want dan kan ik het verhaal tenminsten beter maken :)

* * *

Hoofdstuk 1: De eerste dag

Er liep een meisje over het grasveld van Zweinstein. Ze had een zware hutkoffer bij zich. Het was donker en het gras was vochtig. Ze zou vandaag voor het eerst naar Zweinstein gaan, maar ze was nu al te laat. Ze kende niemand op Zweinstein. Tenminste dat dacht ze. Het meisje met lang zwart haar liep door de poorten van Zweinstein. Ze keek haar ogen uit. Ze had niet gedacht dat het zo groot zou zijn. Hier zou ze vast wel een keer verdwalen, dacht ze. Toen het meisje met lang zwart haar naar de ingang liep zag ze een vrouw staan met een groen gewaad aan. "Hallo ik ben professor Anderling. kom maar gauw mee!" zei Anderling en liep haastig naar binnen.

Ze liepen met z'n 2e naar een kamertje. Merlinda zette haar hutkoffer naast de deur en ging naar binnen. Er stond een kruk met een ouwe tovenaarshoed op. "Ga maar even op de kruk zitten" zei Anderling en ze pakte de hoed. Het meisje ging op de kruk zitten. Anderling zette de hoed op haar hoofd en de hoed begon te praten. "Aha een Sneepje. Mmmm je hebt veel Zwadderich eigenschappen, maar ook een paar Griffoendor eigenschappen. Zo te zien zijn die sterker. Lastig, lastig, lastig. GRIFFOENDOR!" zei de hoed. Het meisje had niet echt een idee wat dat zou betekenen. Anderling pakte de hoed weer en liep naar een bureautje waar wat papieren lagen. Het meisje stond op en keek nog even naar de hoed die professor Anderling in haar handen had "Mag ik wat vragen?" begon het meisje. "Ja natuurlijk!" zei Anderling. "Wat betekend dat allemaal?" vroeg het meisje. "Je hebt vier afdelingen hier op Zweinstein. Zwadderich, Griffoendor, Huffelpuf en Ravenklauw. Je afdeling is bijna net zoals je familie. Zo word het tenminste beschouwt. Als je nog meer weet weten moet je het maar zeggen" zei Anderling. "Oké bedankt" zei het meisje. "Wat was je naam ook al weer?" vroeg Anderling. "Melian Sneep" zei het meisje dat dus blijkbaar Melian heette. Anderling keek Melian een beetje raar aan, maar zei toen. "Als je me wilt volgen naar de grote zaal".

Melian volgde Anderling en ze werd aan de tafel van Griffoendor gezet. Anderling bleef nog even staan. "Je word in het 6e leerjaar geplaatst" zei Anderling. "Oké bedankt" zei Melian beleeft. Melian had niet in de gaten dat bijna iedereen van de Griffoendor tafel naar haar zat te kijken.

"Hoi, ik ben Nymphadora, Nymphadora Tops" zei een meisje wat tegenover Melian zat. Ze had roze stijl haar wat een beetje in de war zat. "Hoi, ik ben Melian. Melian Sneep" zei Melian aardig. Het meisje leek een beetje te schrikken. "Ben je familie van Sneep?" zei Nymphadora een beetje te hard. "Weet ik niet. Ik heb m'n ouders nooit gekend, dus mijn familie ook niet" zei Melian treurig. "O oké. Als ik jou was zou ik je achternaam maar niet te veel zeggen hier op Zweinstein" gaf Nymphadora Melian als advies. "Waarom niet?" vroeg Melian. "Zie je die man daar met dat zwarte haar?" Melian knikte. "Dat is professor Sneep. Hij geeft Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten." Ging Nymphadora veder. Melian keek naar professor Sneep. Hij had de zelfde haarkleur en steile haar als Melian. "Ik zit ook in het 6e jaar!" zei Nymphadora enthousiast. "O en noem me maar Dora of Tops" zei Nymphadora. "Oké" zei Melian. "Zal ik je zo alles laten zien?" vroeg Tops. "Ja dat zou fijn zijn." Zei Melian.

Melian had wat gegeten, maar ze was er misselijk van geworden. Ze wou weten of ze echt familie zou zijn van die professor. "Zullen we gaan?" vroeg Tops. "Ja" antwoordde Melian. De twee meisjes stonden op en verlieten de grote zaal. "Als je hier de trap opgaat kom je bij het trappenstelsel uit. Dat leid naar onze leerlingenkamer, maar pas op de trappen veranderen vaak. Onze leerlingenkamer is in de rechter toren. De lessen verschillen nog wel eens van verdieping, maar dat staat allemaal op ons rooster." Zei Tops. "Oké" zei Melian en ze liepen de trap op naar het trappenstelsel. Melian keek haar ogen uit! Ze vond het geweldig! Ze hadden mazzel er was geen een trap verschoven toen ze aankwamen bij hun leerlingenkamer. "O ja en als je onze leerlingenkamer wilt betreden moet je een wachtwoord zeggen. Dat verandert vaak. Dus hou het in de gaten. Het wachtwoord is nu 'Orthica'" zei Tops. Melian knikte. Tops zei het wachtwoord nog een keer en ze liepen naar binnen. Melian keek haar ogen uit. Ze vond de leerlingenkamer geweldig! Net zoals heel Zweinstein. Ze voelde zich nu al thuis. Voordat Melian naar Zweinstein kwam zat ze in een weeshuis. Ze moest naar een stomme dreuzelschool. Er gebeurde altijd wel iets raars als ze boos was. Ze vond het vroeger ook al op magie lijken. En het was ook magie anders zat ze nu niet op Zweinstein.

"De meisjes slaapzaal is aan de rechterkant. Je spullen zijn er al als het goed is" zei Tops. Melian liep de trap op naar de meisjes slaapzaal. Ze zag inderdaad haar spullen liggen. Ze opende haar hutkoffer en begon haar kleren in de dichtbij zijnde klerenkast op te hangen. Ze pakte een foto lijstje uit haar hutkoffer en keek er na. Het was een foto van een vrouw en een klein jongetje in een bos. De vrouw had het jongentje in haar arme. Ze hadden allebei de zelfde kleur haar als Melian. Melian drukte het fotolijstje tegen haar aan. Ze dacht dat het misschien haar moeder was. Met haar neefje of broertje. Melian zette het lijstje op haar nachtkasje naast haar bed. Ze bleef er nog even naar kijken. Ze wou super graag weten wie die twee mensen op de foto waren. De vrouw van het weeshuis wist het ook niet. Merlinda was door mensen van het St. Holisto naar het weeshuis gebracht met die foto.

Melian liep weer terug naar de plek waar haar hutkoffer lag en ging veder met opruimen. Perkament, veren, inkt en haar schoolboeken. Toen alles was opgeruimd liep ze weer naar de 'woonkamer'. Het was er druk. Melian kon Tops niet zo gauw vinden dus ging ze maar in een hoekje zitten achter de bank. Alleen niemand had door dat Melian daar zat.

Behalve een meisje ze kwam op Melian aflopen. Ze had zwart haar. "Hoi" zei het meisje. "Ben je nieuw op Zweinstein?" vroeg het meisje. "Ja" zei Melian een beetje verlegen. "Ik ben Christina Zwarts" zei Christina. "Ik ben Melian" zei Melian. "Uhh Melian Sneep" fluisterde Melian. Ze dacht aan het advies van Tops. "Sneep?" vroeg Christina verbaast. "Ja" zei Melian met een glimlachje. "Ben jij familie van professor Sneep?" vroeg Christina. "Weet ik niet. Ik heb mijn ouders niet gekend. Dus ook mijn familie niet." Zei Melian. Tops zag Melian en Christina zitten. Ze liep naar hun toe. "Het is best een aardige man. Iedereen doet altijd zo negatief over hem, maar je moet hem ook is van een andere kant zien" zei Christina. "Ja we weten dat hij erg op je gesteld is, Christina" zei Tops. Christina bloosde een beetje. "Christina is professor Sneep' lievelingetje van Griffoendor. Dat is heel speciaal, want hij haat Griffoendors!" zei Tops en ze keek naar Melian. "Helemaal niet!" zei Christina. Nu begon ze nog meer te blozen. "Nou iedereen ziet het hoor!" zei Tops weer. Melian zat te luistere naar het gekibbel van de twee meiden. Ze moest er wel om lachen. "Ik spreek je nog wel, Melian!" zei Tops en ze vertrok weer.

"Het is echt een aardige man hoor" zei Christina die nog steeds bloosde en samen met Melian in een hoekje zat achter de bank. "Zit je ook in het 6e jaar?" vroeg Christina. Melian knikte. Ze vond Christina heel aardig en knap. "Je mag morgen met alle lessen wel naast mij komen zitten hoor!" zei Christina en glimlachte naar Melian. "Ja graag! Dan zit ik tenminste naast iemand die ik aardig vind" zei Melian. Christina en Melian moest lachen. Gelukkig ik heb al twee vriendinnen. Dacht Melian. "Zullen we maar naar bed gaan? Morgen hebben we een lange schooldag!" zei Christina. "Ja is goed" zei Melian en ze liepen samen naar boven.

De twee meiden kleedde zich om en gingen slapen. Christina's bed was naast die van Melian en die van Tops was ook naast die van Melian. "Welterusten!" zei Melian tegen Christina en Tops. Ze hoorde nog dat Tops iets terug mompelde en Christina nog even haar kussen opklopte en viel daarna als een blok in slaap.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of my story! ^^

Hopenlijk is deze ook leuk :)

* * *

Hoofdstuk 2: De eerste lessen op Zweinstein.

Melian werd wakker. Ze deed voorzichtig haar ogen open. De zon scheen de slaapzaal in. Melian zag Christina voor de spiegel staan. Ze neuriede een vrolijk liedje. Melian stond op. "Hoi Christina! Wat ben je vrolijk!" zei Melian en liep naar de badkamer. "Ja. Ik heb gewoon zin in vandaag!" zei Christina vrolijk. Melian draaide de waterkraan open en gooide een plens water in haar gezicht. Ze pakte een handdoek en droogde haar gezicht af. Daarna kamde ze haar lange zwarte haar, deed ze haar make-up op en verliet ze de badkamer weer.

Melian liep naar haar kledingkast. "Lekker geslapen?" vroeg Christina die nog steeds voor de spiegel stond. "Ja. Heel lekker zelfs!" antwoordde Melian. "Gelukkig maar!" zei Christina. "Wat hebben we het 1e uur?" vroeg Melian die een paar kleren uit de kast pakte en bekeek. "We hebben nu de 1e 2 uur toverdranken!" zei Christina enthousiast. "Oké. Is dit leuk bij elkaar?" vroeg Melian en keerde zich naar Christina. Melian had een rood shirt aan met een ronde lagen hals en een zwarte spijkerbroek. "Wauw! Dat staat je mooi bij je zwarten haar!" zei Christina. "En dit?" vroeg Christina die zelf een groen shirt aan had met ook een zwarte broek. "Staat je goed!" zei Melian. "Dank je!" zei Christina. "Kom we gaan ontbijten! Neem je tas met boeken alvast mee! Anders komen we misschien te laat bij Toverdranken!" zei Christina die haar schouder tas om had gedaan. Christina zag er mooi uit vond Melian. Ze had mooie sieraden om en haar make-up zag ook heel mooi uit. "Je ziet er echt heel mooi uit, Chris!" zei Melian en deed ook haar schoudertas om. "Dank je!" zei Christina en ze liepen samen de leerlingenkamer uit.

In de grote zaal aangekomen kregen ze allebei geen hap door hun keel. "Ik heb echt geen honger" zei Melian en gooide haar vork neer. "Ik ook niet" zei Christina en zij gooide haar vork op haar bord. "Ik ben echt heel zenuwachtig! Straks gaan al die professors allemaal dingen aan me vragen die ik niet weet!" zei Melian en keek naar haar volle bord. "Dat gebeurt vast niet! En anders fluister ik je wel snel het antwoord in als ik het weet!" zei Christina rustellend. Na een half uur te hebben ontbeten en niks gegeten te hebben verlieten Melian en Christina de grote zaal. "Ik weet niet waar we heen moeten" zei Melian. "Doe maar relaxt en volg mij" zei Christina weer op een geruststellende toon. Melian volgde Christina. Christina liep de kerkers in. Bij de laatste trap moest Melian Christina even vastpakken anders was ze zeker gevallen. Het was heel erg donker.

Ze liepen het toverdrank lokaal binnen en ze gingen rond een tafel zitten dicht bij het bureau van professor Sneep. Ze zaten met z'n tweeën. Tops zat bij een ander groepje meisjes en de jongens zaten aan de tafel naast hun en achter hun. Een paar jongens keken uitgebreid naar Christina die haar boek pakte. Net toen Melian en Christina hun boek op tafel hadden kwam professor Sneep binnen. "Goed, we beginnen vandaag meteen met een moeilijk stukje 6e klassers toverdrank maken." Zei Severus. "Pak zo allemaal maar per tweetal een ketel en begin dan maar een wisseldrank te maken" ging Severus veder. "Maar voordat jullie dat doen ga ik even de namen lijst af" zei Severus. Severus liep de namenlijst af om te kijken of iedereen er was. Toen hij bij de naam van Melian was stopte hij even, en keek Melian recht aan. Nadat Severus de namenlijst had opgenoemd pakte iedereen een ketel. Christina zette de ketel tussen haar en Melian in. "Heb jij wel eens wisseldrank gemaakt?" vroeg Christina. Melian knikte van nee. "Ik zoek de ingrediënten wel" zei Melian en liep naar een kast waar de ingrediënten in stonden. Melian had alle ingrediënten verzameld en keek wat ze moesten doen. "Snij de slangenaders in kleine stukjes en gooi het dan in de ketel met heet water. Roer dan 21 minuten en gooi dan de mammoetslagtanden erbij. Zorg ervoor dat je het precies 14.54 minuten roert." Las Melian voor. Nadat ze de slangenaders erbij hadden gedaan en geroerd hadden moesten alleen nog de mammoetslagtanden erbij doen en roeren. "Zal ik roeren?" vroeg Melian. "Ja is goed dan zal ik de tijd in de gaten houden." Zei Christina. Na een paar minuten zat Christina te staren naar professor Sneep en vergat ze op de tijd te letten.

Boem! Een enorm oorverdovende knal ging door het klaslokaal heen. Melian en Christina werden door de druk een paar meter naar achter geslingerd. Alle buisjes uit de kast waar Melian tegen aan was geknald braken en vielen op Melian. Christina vloog het hele lokaal uit en kwam met haar hoofd tegen de stenen muur aan. Severus maakte van de schrik een sprongentje en rende toen naar Christina toe. Melian die allemaal sneden in haar hand, rug en arme had probeerde overeind te komen maar dat mislukte. Dus bleef ze maar op de grond zitten tussen het glas. Severus droeg Christina het lokaal in. Christina leek bewusteloos. "Ik breng Christina naar de ziekenzaal en daarna kom ik terug voor jou, Melian. De les is afgelopen" zei Severus en hij liep het lokaal uit met Christina. Opeens werd alles zwart voor Melian's ogen.

Toen Melian wakker werd zag ze dat ze op de ziekenzaal lag. Haar ene hand zat in het verband. Melian zag Christina liggen die nog altijd bewusteloos leek. Severus Sneep zat naast haar bed. Madame Pleister kwam de ziekenzaal weer binnen. "Ah je bent weer wakker!" zei ze. Severus stond op en liep naar haar bed toe. "Ik wil jullie graag spreken over wat er gebeurd is, maar aangezien Christina nog bewusteloos is gaat dat moeilijk. Als Christina nog vandaag wakker word wil ik jullie graag vanavond ik mijn kantoor zien" zei Severus en hij verliet de ziekenzaal. Niet veel later werd Christina wakker. Gelukkig kon ze zich nog alles herinneren. "We moeten vanavond naar professor Sneep" zei Melian. "Oké" zei Christina. Madame Pleister kwam weer binnen. "Als jullie je goed voelen mogen jullie gaan" zei ze. Melian en Christina stapte uit bed bedankte Madame Pleister nog even en verlieten de ziekenzaal. Melian en Christina kwamen aan bij de grote zaal. Het eten stond al op tafel en ze schoven snel aan. Ze hadden alle twee hele erge honger gekregen.

Toen ze klaar waren gingen de meiden naar de kerkers. Melian klopte op de deur. "Binnen" hoorde ze een kille stem zeggen. Christina opende de deur en stapte naar binnen. Severus zat aan zijn bureau. "Goed. Fijn dat jullie niet meer ernstig gewond zijn. Jullie mogen even komen uitleggen wat er precies gebeurt is en strafwerk maken." Zei Severus emotieloos en kil. Melian en Christina zuchtte hoorbaar. Ze gingen aan twee tafeltjes dicht bij Severus' bureau zitten. "Goed wie van jullie twee gaat mij vertellen wat er precies is gebeurd" zei Severus. "Nou" zeiden Melian en Christina tegelijk. "We waren de tijd vergeten. We hadden blijkbaar te lang geroerd. " zei Melian en keek heel onschuldig. "Kunnen jullie geen klok kijken?" vroeg Severus. Melian en Christina zeiden niks. "Hier hebben jullie een vel perkament, een veer en inkt. Ik wil dat jullie tweehonderd keer schrijven: Ik mag mijn toverdrankje niet laten ontploffen. Als jullie klaar zijn mogen jullie gaan" zei Severus. Melian en Christina begonnen te schrijven.

Na twee uur was Melian klaar. Ze had heel snel en slordig geschreven. "Oké je mag gaan. Ik hoop dat je de volgende keer wél de tijd in de gaten houd." Zei Severus tegen Melian. Melian gaf de veer en het inkt terug en wou het lokaal uitlopen. "Wil je de deur even dicht doen?" vroeg Severus. Melian knikte en deed de deur dicht. Ze liep de trappen weer op. Ze vond het maar een enge plek. Melian was moe. Ze ging naar haar slaapzaal. Ze had geen puf meer om te wachten op Christina. Melian lag ook nog maar net in haar bed en viel toen al in slaap.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 3: Het geheim van Christina Zwarts

Melian werd wakker. Ze graaide naar haar wekker die op haar nachtkasje stond. Het werd al licht buiten. Het was half 5 's ochtends. Net toen Melian weer wou gaan slapen ging de deur van hun slaapzaal open.

Christina kwam binnen en sloop heel zachtjes naar haar bed. "Waar kom jij vandaan?" vroeg Melian geschrokken. Christina leek net zo te schrikken als Melian. "I – ik… Uhh." Zei Christina. "Kom even mee naar benenden!" zei Christina. Melian sprong haar bed uit en volgde Christina naar beneden. Toen ze beneden kwamen was er niemand en Christina ging op de bank zitten. "Je moet me zweren dat je dit nooit zult doorvertellen!" zei Christina streng. "Ik zweer het!" zei Melian geloofwaardig. "Zweer je het op je bloed?" vroeg Christina. "Ik zweer het op mijn bloed!" zei Melian. Melian keek rond de leerlingenkamer en stond op. Ze liep naar de schoorsteen waar een kapot glas op stond. Melian pakt het glas en sneed ermee in haar vinger. Melian liep weer terug naar Christina en gaf haar ook een glasscherf. Christina maakte ook een snee in haar vinger. Melian en Christina drukte hun bloedende vinger tegen elkaar aan en hun bloed werd vermengt.

Er kwamen magische stralen van de 2 bloedende vingers af. Die rond hun lichamen begonnen te cirkelen. Na een paar tellen lieten ze elkaar los. "Dat voelde raar" zei Christina die haar bloed afveegde. "Ja inderdaad" zei Melian. "Maar goed. Ik vertel het." Zei Christina. Melian keek aandachtig naar Christina. "Ik was bij professor Sneep." Zei Christina. "Ik zal wel vertellen wat er gebeurd is" ging Christina veder.

Christina's Verhaal:

Christina was alleen achtergebleven met Severus Sneep in zijn kantoor. Melian was net weg en Christina werkte door aan haar strafregels. Eigelijk vond Christina het helemaal niet zo erg om bij Severus te zitten. Ze was verliefd op hem. Al vanaf het moment dat hij hier als leraar kwam werken. Christina kon haar ogen niet van hem afhouden. Ze stopte met schrijven en keek naar Severus. Severus was aan het nakijken en had niet door dat Christina naar hem keek. Christina kon niet stopen met kijken naar hem. Severus stopte ook even met schrijven en keek naar Christina. Ze bleven elkaar lang aankijken. Christina in de zwarte ogen van Severus en Severus in de blauwgrijze ogen van Christina. Christina hielt het niet meer en stond op. Ze liep naar Severus bureau. Tot haar verbazing stond hij ook op en sloeg hij een arm om haar heen. Opeens stonden ze te zoenen midden in het kantoor van Severus. Christina's hartje maakte allemaal dubbelen flikvlakken en Severus bloosde hevig en ook zijn hart maakte sprongetjes van geluk. Ze bleven elkaar zoenen. Totdat Christina een zoen verbrak. "Ik hou van je!" zei Christina uiteindelijk naar hevig gezoen. "Ik ook van jou, Christina! Blijf je slapen?" zei Severus. "Kan dat wel?" vroeg Christina verbaast. "Als we zorgen dat je weer op tijd in je slaapzaal bent wel." Zei Severus en hij glimlachte naar haar. Christina smolt helemaal nu hij naar haar glimlachte.

Ze zoende weer veder. "Vergeet dat strafwerk maar. Gaat het nu weer goed met je? Na die klap." vroeg Severus. "Ja het gaat alweer beter. Alleen nog een beetje hoofdpijn. Maar het gaat veder wel goed hoor! En het was trouwens niet Melian's schuld van het opblazen. Ik zat de hele tijd naar jou te kijken." Zei Christina verlegen maar drukte al gauw weer een zoen op zijn lippen. Severus moest lachen. Christina was een beetje verbaast. Ze had hem nog nooit zien lachen. Eigelijk wel heel jammer want hij was dan juist zo sexy. "Oké. Ik wist niet dat je me bekeek!" zei Severus en hij moest weer lachen. Het idee dat een mooi meisje naar hem keek. Dat kwam alleen voor in zijn dromen.

"Zullen we maar naar bed gaan? " Vroeg Severus na een tijdje. "Aangezien je morgen weer vroeg weg moet" ging hij veder. "Ja is goed" zei Christina. Severus tilde haar op en ze bleven gewoon door zoenen. Severus deed met moeite de deur naar zijn bed open, maar met een beetje hulp van Christina was het gelukt. Severus legde Christina voorzichtig neer op zijn bed. "Het lijkt me niet zo verstandig om 'Het' te doen, Chris" zei Severus. Christina's hartje maakt weer een sprongentje om dat Severus 'Chris' zei. "Nee mij ook niet" zei Christina. Severus lag nu op Christina. Ze bleven maar zoenen en konden niet van elkaar afblijven. Na een tijdje lagen ze samen onder de dekens van Severus' bed. Christina lag met haar hoofd op zijn borst. En vielen toen allebei in slaap met elkaars handen nog vast.

Severus schrok wakker van een geluid. Tot zijn verbazing lag Christina nog steeds op zijn borst. Hij keek op de klok en zag dat het al bijna 5 uur was! Hij maakte Christina wakker en deed de gordijnen open. Meteen knipperde Christina met haar ogen. "Hoe laat is het wel niet?" vroeg ze een beetje chagrijnig. "Het is bijna 5 uur! Je moet een beetje opschieten! Voordat iemand er achter komt dat je hier de hele nacht bent geweest!" zei Severus en hij werd een beetje gestresst. Christina was het alweer vergeten en ze sprong snel het bed uit en deed haar Griffoendor gewaad weer aan. "Ga maar gauw, schat!" zei Severus. "Oké! Doei!" zei Christina en gaf hem nog een haastig kusje.

Christina liep over de gangen. Gelukkig zag ze niemand dus kon ze snel naar boven. Christina was heel bang. Bang dat iemand haar zou betrappen. Dan zou zij én Severus van school gestuurd worden! Dat wou ze niet. Christina was snel bij het portret van de dikke damen. Christina fluisterde het wachtwoord en sloop naar binnen. Er was gelukkig ook niemand in de leerlingen kamer. Christina liep zachtjes de trap op naar haar slaapzaal. Ze opende heel zachtjes de deur en sloop naar haar bed. Net toen ze in haar bed wou liggen hoorde ze Melian.

-Einde

Melian moest het even verwerken. Haar vriendin had iets met een leraar? "Snap je nu waar ik vandaan kom? " vroeg Christina. Melian knikte hevig. "Zullen we nog maar even proberen te slapen?" vroeg Melian. "Ja laten we dat maar doen. Ik ben erg moe." Zei Christina. Ze stonden op en liepen weer naar hun slaapzaal. Zachtjes slopen ze hun bed in en vielen snel in slaap. Na twee uur werden ze gewekt door een meisje uit de 3e klas. Melian en Christina stonden met moeite op en deden hun dagelijkse routine. Aankleden, opmaken. Toen ze klaar waren sleurde ze hun boekentas mee en gingen naar de grote zaal om te ontbijten.

Melian zat weer naast Christina. Ze zaten wat te eten totdat professor Anderling achter hun stond. "Dit is voor jou Melian!" zei professor Anderling en gaf een rol perkament aan haar. Melian en Christina keken elkaar verbaast aan. "Maak gauw open, Mel!" zei Christina. Melian trok het rode lint wat op het perkament zat eraf en rolde het open.

_Beste Melian,_

_Ik zou je graag iets willen vertellen. _

_Wil je na je lessen naar mijn kantoor komen? _

_Perkamentus._

"Ik moet naar Perkamentus komen!" zei Melian en gaf het perkament aan Christina. "Waarom?" vroeg Christina geschokt. "Hij weet toch niet van je weet wel met wie ik zeg maar heb?" zei Christina zacht en keek om haar heen of iemand haar gehoord zou kunnen hebben. "Nee ik denk het niet" zei Melian. "Kom laten we maar naar onze les gaan! " vervolgde Melian. Ze stonden op en verlieten de grote zaal. Op weg naar Kruidenkunde.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoofdstuk 4: Het bezoek aan professor Perkamentus

Melian en Christina liepen door de gangen op weg naar kruidenkunde. "Ik ben echt benieuwt wat professor Perkmentus je wilt vertellen, Mel!" zei Christina. "Ja ik ook. Eigelijk word ik er wel een beetje zenuwachtig van!" zei Melian. Ze liepen het klaslokaal binnen en gingen met z'n 2e aan een tafeltje zitten. Melian was er helemaal niet goed bij met haar gedachten. Ze was zo benieuwt wat professor Perkamentus haar wou vertellen!

Alle lessen die ze die dag had gingen enorm langzaam! Toen de bel eindelijk ging bij geschiedenis van toverkunst, had Melian snel haar boeken ingepakt en was ze de klas uitgesprint. Melian kwam bij de waterspuwers aan. Ze had geen idee hoe ze omhoog zou moeten komen. Gelukkig kwam professor Anderling er net aanlopen. "Professor? Weet u misschien wat het wachtwoord is? Ik heb een afspraak met professor Perkamentus" zei Melian beleeft. "Ja natuurlijk! Aardbeienzuurtjes!" zei Anderling en de waterspuwer kwam in beweging. "Bedankt professor!' zei Melian en ze stapte op de bewegende trap.

Melian klopte op de deur en na een goedkeurend antwoord van Perkamentus opende ze de deur. "Hallo, Melian!" zei Perkamentus. "Hallo, professor." Zei Melian. Ze was nu wel heel erg nieuwsgierig geworden naar wat Perkamentus haar te vertellen had. Melian liep meer in de richting van Perkamentus' bureau. Ze zag dat er nog iemand was. Tot haar verbazing was het professor Sneep. "O hallo professor Sneep" zei Melian een beetje geschokt. "Hallo, Melian." Zei Severus vriendelijk. Het viel Melian op dat professor Sneep er helemaal niet zo kil en emotieloos eruit zag, maar meer blij en zijn stem klonk ook veel aardiger. "Ik wil je graag iets vertellen over je familie." Begon Perkamentus. "Kent u mij familie? Of heeft u ze gevonden? Wat geweldig!" zei Melian enorm enthousiast. "Ja ik ken iemand van je familie, maar jij waarschijnlijk ook." zei Perkamentus. Melian keek hem met een vragend gezicht aan. "Professor Sneep is uw broer" zei Perkamentus voorzichtig. Melian wist niet hoe ze moest reageren. Moest ze professor Sneep nu in de arme vliegen of alleen maar een hand geven? "Ik laat jullie even alleen. Ik moet nog even wat regelen met Minerva." Zei Perkamentus en verliet zijn kantoor.

Het bleef een hele tijd stil. Ze wisten allebei niks meer te zeggen. Totdat Severus zei: "Wil je vanavond met mij uiteten ergens bij Zweinsveld? Om elkaar beter te leren kennen." Melian was een beetje verbaast maar zij toen gauw: " Ja dat lijkt me leuk." "Oké. Kom je dan om zes uur naar mijn kantoor?" vroeg Severus. "Ja ik zorg dat ik er dan ben." Zei Melian. "Ik moet nu gaan. Tot dan!" zei Severus. Melian vond het erg leuk om met hem uiteten te gaan. Ze werd er erg vrolijk van. Melian liep ook het kantoor van Perkamentus uit en was op weg naar haar leerlingenkamer. Melian moest lachen. Eindelijk had ze familie gevonden! En nog wel haar broer! Dat was het enige wat Melian het liefste wou. Om iemand van haar familie te ontmoeten! En nu was het ook nog gebeurd!

Melian liep nutriënt de leerlingenkamer in en zag Christina nergens, maar Tops wel. Melian liep naar Tops toe. "Hoi! Weet jij waar Christina is?" vroeg Melian. "Nee ik zag haar net de leerlingenkamer uitlopen." Zei Tops. "Oké bedankt." Zei Melian. Ze liep de trap op naar haar slaapzaal. Melian opende haar kledingkast en pakte een net shirtje eruit en trok die aan. Ze maakte zich snel op en kamde haar lange stijlen zwarte haar nog snel. Daarna liep ze terug naar haar kast en pakte een tasje eruit. Melian pakte de foto van de vrouw met het kleine jongentje die op haar nachtkasje stond. Ze keek er even naar en deed de foto daarna in haar tas. Melian keek naar de klok en zag dat het kwart voor 6 was. Melian liep de trap weer af en keek weer even rond in de leerlingenkamer, maar weer kon ze Christina nergens vinden. Ze besloot maar om te gaan. Anders zou ze misschien nog wel te laat komen bij professor Sneep. Ze liep haastig naar de uitgang. Melian had door dat iedereen naar haar keek omdat ze er zo netjes uitzag, maar dat negeerde ze. Toen Melian het portret uitstapte zag ze Christina aankomen.

"Chris!" zei Melian. "Waar kom jij vandaan? Ik moet je iets vertellen!" zei Melian en keek naar Christina. "Chris, professor Sneep is mijn broer. Perkamentus heeft het me vanmiddag vertelt en ik ga nu met hem uiteten." Zei Melian. Melian zag dat het niet zo goed met Christina ging. "Chris, gaat het wel?" vroeg ze na een lange stilte. Christina vloog Melian om haar hals en moest huilen. "Wat is er?" vroeg Melian geschokt. "Niks. Ik vertel het morgen wel. Ga jij nu maar voordat je te laat komt!" snikte Christina. "Oké. Tot vanavond!" zei Melian. Melian kwam aan bij de kerkers en ze zag dat professor Sneep daar al stond. "Hoi! Ben je klaar? Vroeg Severus aardig. "Ja." Zei Melian een beetje verlegen. Melian vond het wel een beetje raar om met haar leraar uiteten te gaan. Maar het was tenslotte haar eigen broer.

"Het is een stukje lopen. Ik hoop dat je dat niet erg vind!" zei Severus. "Nee totaal niet." Zei Melian. "Ik ben blij dat ik nu iemand van mij familie ken!" zei Melian. Ze had eindelijk een beetje moed om iets te zeggen. "Ik ook. Ik wist niet dat ik een zusje had " Zei Severus. Melian en Severus liepen nu over het natte gras en waren bijna bij Zweinsveld. "Hoe oud ben je eigelijk, Melian?" vroeg Severus. "Ik ben 16." Antwoordde Melian. "Dan schelen we dus 6 jaar." Zei Severus en bekeek Melian vanuit zijn ooghoek. Severus vond dat ze erg op hem leek. Vooral haar ogen en haar. "Je lijkt best wel op mij." Zei Severus. "Ja vind ik ook! Dat viel me de eerste dag al op!" zei Melian. Melian voelde zich nu meer op haar gemak en Severus lachte.

Ze waren aangekomen bij Zweinsveld. "Zullen we hier heen gaan?" vroeg Severus en hij wees naar een cafeetje. "Ja leuk" zei Melian en ze volgde Severus naar binnen. Ze kregen een plaatsje toegewezen midden in het café. Het was er gezellig met kaarzen verlicht en er lagen kleedjes op tafel. "Gezellig." Zei Melian. "Ja vind ik ook." Zei Severus. "Heb jij onze ouders goed gekend? Professor Sneep." Vroeg Melian. Severus moes lachen. "Zeg nu maar Severus. Ja ik heb ze goed gekend. Ik wil wel wat over hun vertellen als je wilt." Zei Severus. "Ja graag!" zei Melian. Nadat ze bestelt hadden begon Severus met vertellen. "Onze moeder Ellen was heel lief voor mij. Integendeel van onze vader Tobias. Hij sloeg mij en mam vaak." Melian keek geschokt. "Ik wist nooit dat ik een zusje had. Ik denk dat mamma in het geheim jou heeft gekregen. Misschien werd pappa anders boos. Ik weet niet waarom ik jou nooit heb gekend. Dat zouden we aan Perkamentus moeten vragen. Ik was trouwens blij toen ik voor het eerst naar Zweinstein mocht. Dan was ik tenminste af van al dat geruzie." Ging Severus veder.

Melian keek vol verbazing naar hem. Ze vond het vreselijk. Dat haar ouders blijkbaar zoveel ruzie maakte en haar vader haar moeder en broer sloeg! Melian vond het heel zielig voor Severus. Zonder dat Melian het door had stroomde er een traan over haar wang. Severus zag het. Hij liep naar Melian toe en knielde voor haar stoel neer. Hij veegde haar tranen weg. "Gelukkig heb jij dat nooit mee hoeven maken." Zei Severus troostend. Severus stond op en omhelsde Melian. Melian vond het fijn om in de arme van haar broer te staan. "Ik vind het fijn dat ik een broer heb!" zei Melian. Severus liet Melian los en ging weer op zijn stoel zitten. "Ik ook! We moeten vaker iets samen doen." Zei Severus. Melian herinderde zich opeens weer de foto die ze in haar tas had gestopt. Melian pakte de foto uit haar tas en gaf hem aan Severus. "Ben jij dit met mamma?" vroeg Melian. Severus bekeek de foto aandachtig. Er verscheen een glimlach op zijn gezicht. "Ja. Hoe kom je eraan?" vroeg Severus. "De mensen van het weeshuis hadden het aan mij gegeven. Blijkbaar heeft mam het bij mij achtergelaten." Antwoordde Melian.

Severus en Melian aten hun bestelling op, betaalde en gingen weg. Toen ze in de grote hal aankwamen zagen ze dat het 11 uur was. "Slaaplekker, Melian!" zei Severus en gaf haar een knuffel. "Slaaplekker." Zei Melian en ze liep naar het trappenstelsel. Melian liep regelrecht naar haar bed en viel gauw in slaap. Ze droomde over haar ouders en Severus.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoofdstuk 5: De Reünie

Melian werd wakker. Ze had geen idee hoe laat het was. Melian schoof het gordijntje van haar bed opzij zodat ze op de klok kon kijken. Ze zag dat het 5 uur was. Toen Melian weer terug onder de dekens wou kruipen, hoorde ze een zacht gesnik. Melian verroerde zich niet en bleef stil luisteren. Na een tijdje niks gedaan te hebben stapte Melian uit haar bed en ze pakte haar toverstok. "Lumos!" fluisterde ze. Het puntje van haar toverstok begon op te lichten tot een ronde zon op haar toverstok. Melian hielt de toverstok recht voor haar uit. Ze keek even goed rond en zag dat het Christina was die op haar bed zat te snikken. "Chris!" zei Melian bezorgd. "Nox!" zei Melian weer zachtjes. Het lichtpuntje van Melian's toverstok verdween. Melian sprong op het bed van Christina. Christina ging rechtop zitten. "Het is je broer!" snikte Christina spontaan. Melian keek verbaast naar Christina, maar ze wist dat Christina haar niet kon zien door het donker. "Hoe zo?" vroeg Ze. "H –het is over!" snikte Christina. "Hij is bang dat jij of Perkamentus erachter komt en dat ik van school word gestuurd en hij ontslagen word." Snikte ze. Melian ging naast Christina zitten en sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Ik ga wel met hem praten." Zei Melian troostend. "Nee! Dat wil ik niet! Straks krijg jij er nog problemen door en je kent je broer nog maar net!" snikte Christina. Melian keek verbaast, maar ze snapte het toch. Ze zei even niks. "Oké." Zei Melian toen droog en ze trok Christina nog dichter tegen haar aan.

Na een paar minuten zo gezeten te hebben vielen ze allebei nog even in slaap, maar al snel ging die vervelende dreuzel wekker weer van Melian. Melian en Christina stonden met moeite op en ze waren allebei echt kapot. Vooral Christina, ze had enorme wallen onder haar ogen en haar ogen waren nog rood van het huilen. Snel doken ze nog omstebeurt onder de douche en kleedde ze zich snel aan. Melian en Christina gooide hun boeken voor die dag in hun tassen en snel haastte Melian en Christina zich naar de grote zaal voor een ontbijt. Ze schoven aan en keek naar Perkamentus, die blijkbaar iets wou vertellen.

"Goede morgen leerlingen!" zei Perkamentus en hij glimlachte even naar iedereen in de zaal. "Ik wil jullie even mededelen dat er vandaag een reünie gaande is. Het is niet iets waar jullie mee geconfronteerd mee zullen worden, maar ik vond het toch even belangrijk om te melden. Die reünie zal de hele dag deuren en hij begint als de lessen ook beginnen." Zei Perkamentus. Hij bleef even staan en liep toe weer terug naar zijn gouden stoel.

Melian keek verbaast naar Christina. "Een reünie? Wat voor reünie?" vroeg ze verbaast. Christina leek even na te denken. "O Ik geloof dat Sev-.. Uhh ik bedoel professor Sneep er iets over had gezegd tegen mij. Volgens mij is het een reünie voor leerlingen uit het jaar waar hij in zat." Legde Christina uit en haar ogen vulde zich weer een beetje met tranen toen ze het over Severus had. Ook klonk Christina nogal wat chagrijnig en ze nam nog wat te eten. "O oké." Zei Melian droog en ze vond het niet boeiend. Waarom was dat nou weer hier.

Melian zette haar tas even op haar schoot toen ze klaar was met eten en zocht haar boek van Gedaanteverwisseling, maar die zat er niet in. "Shit!" zei Melian en ze keek Christina aan. "Ik ben mijn boek van Gedaanteverwisseling vergeten!" zei ze. Melian stond op en verliet haastig de grote zaal. Ze hadden namelijk meteen Gedaanteverwisseling. Melian stormde de trappen op en liep plotseling tegen iemand aan. "O Sorry!" zei Melian terwijl ze haar gevallen boeken van de grond opraapte. Melian keek even omhoog en zag een man staan die ze nog nooit eerder had gezien. De man boog naar voren en hielp Melian met haar boeken op te rapen. Hij pakte haar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten boek op en sloeg het open. "Zo, dat is al een stuk moeilijker geworden dan in onze tijd!" zei de man en hij bladerde nog even door het boek heen. Melian werd een beetje rood en zweeg. "Ik ben trouwens Amycus Kragge." Zei de man die dus blijkbaar Amycus heette. Hij stak zijn hand uit naar Melian. "Melian Sneep." Zei Melian met een glimlach en ze schudde haar hand met Amycus. Amycus leek even verbaast toen hij Melian's naam hoorde. "Nooit geweten dat Severus een zusje had. Of ben je een nichtje of iets in die richting?" zei Amycus en hij glimlachte lief naar Melian. "Ik ben zijn zusje… en volgens mij wist Severus zelf ook niet eens dat ik zijn zusje ben." Zei Melian wat verlegen. Ze vond Amycus er toch er erg knap uitzien. Amycus lachte eventjes. "Welke les heb je nu?" vroeg Amycus aardig. "O Gedaanteverwisseling." Zei Melian en plotseling herinnerde ze zich weer dat ze op weg was naar de leerlingenkamer om haar boek te halen. "Sorry ik moet nu gaan, ik moet mijn boek nog halen." Zei Melian aardig. Amycus knikte. "Leuk je ontmoet te hebben." Zei hij en ze schudde nog een keer elkaars handen.

Melian liep met een blos op haar gezicht naar de leerlingenkamer. Ze had al snel haar boek gevonden en ze liep toen terug op weg naar de grote zaal, maar toen ze op de derde verdieping was, ging de bel. Snel liep ze naar het lokaal van Gedaanteverwisseling wat zich op de eerste verdieping bevond en snel liep ze naar haar plek toe. Ze keek naar Christina die er al was. Melian keek een beetje bezorgd toen ze door had dat Christina versuft voor zich uit staarde. "Ik liep net per ongeluk tegen Amycus Kragge aan… Ken jij die?" zei Melian om Christina's gedachtes ergens anders op te zetten. Christina leek te ontwaken uit haar gedachtes en ze keek naar Melian. "Uhmm… Volgens mij zat hij vroeger in Zwadderich, ik geloof dat professor Sneep niet zo goed met hem kan opschieten." Zei Christina met een bedenkelijke uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Melian knikte en professor Anderling schraapte haar keel als teken dat ze de les wou beginnen. Melian dacht vaak aan Amycus ze vond hem echt heel aardig… en knap. Melian zuchtte even en de tijd ging zo langzaam. Ze viel echt bijna inslaap, maar gelukkig was ze net op tijd weer bij de les toen professor Anderling haar een vraag stelde. Toen de bel ging moest Melian veel moeite doen om Christina mee te krijgen, aangezien ze helemaal weer weggezonken was in haar gedachtes.

Na een les Kruidenkunde en Waarzeggerij (Bij Waarzeggerij was Melian in slaap gevallen van saaiheid. maar ze snapt er toch geen bal van. Ze had er geen talent voor volgens Zwamdrifft.) liepen Christina en Melian vanaf de hoogste verdieping naar benenden om iets te gaan eten. Gelukkig was het Melian gelukt om Christina wat op te vrolijke en de stemming was nu wat gezelliger. Ze hadden het even uitgebreid over Amycus gehad.

Toen ze langs de vierde verdieping liepen hoorde ze wat lawaai uit een lokaal komen. Melian en Christina keken elkaar even verbaast aan. "Zullen we even kijken?" vroeg Melian een beetje vals. Christina knikte met een glimlach en zachtjes liepen ze in de richting van het lawaai. De deur stond op een kiertje en voorzichtig keken ze naar binnen. Er stonden heel wat tafels met hapjes en drankjes. Er hingen wat vlaggen van Zweinstein en er waren heel veel mensen. Melian keek even naar Christina die even achterom keek. In die tijd hadden ze niet door dat er iemand naar de deur toe liep en die meer opende. Christina kon nog net snel een gangentje in springen maar Melian was net te laat. Ze bleef staan en keek wie er uit de deur kwam. Het was een man met bruin haar en er zaten wat grijze strepen door. Ook zag Melian wat littekens. De man zag Melian en liep een beetje richting haar. "Hoi, is er iets?" vroeg de man aardig die nu tegenover Melian stond. "Uhh.. Nee.." zei ze. Melian draaide zich om maar de man hielt haar tegen. "Ken ik jou niet ergens van?" vroeg de man. Melian keek hem even verbaast aan. "Hoe heet je?" vroeg hij. "Melian Sneep." Zei ze. Melian kon er niks aan doen dat er alweer een leuke knappen man naar haar toe kwam. Ze begon hevig te blozen en haar hart ging als een gek te keer. De man lachte. "Dat verklaart een hoop. Ben je het zusje van Severus?" vroeg de man rustig en aardig. Melian knikte. Ook deze man stak zijn hand uit. "Remus Lupos." Zei hij. Melian schudde ook met hem haar hand en ze glimlachte lief naar hem. Plotseling kwam Christina tevoorschijn. "Hoi Remus!" zei ze vrolijk. Melian keek verbaast toe hoe Christina en Remus elkaar omhelsde. "We hoorde heel veel lawaai en we kwamen even kijken wat er aan de hand was, maar ik zie nu pas dat het die reünie is." Zei Christina. Remus lachte. "Ja, sorry voor de overlast, maar het is er erg gezellig." Vertelde Remus. Melian begon steeds meer te blozen. Remus stem begon haar een rustellend gevoel te geven. Remus keek weer naar Melian. "Ik wist niet dat Severus een zusje had." Zei hij. "Nee, hij wist het zelf ook niet. Totdat ik door Perkamentus naar Zweinstein mocht komen." Legde Melian uit en ze bloosde nog steeds. Remus glimlachte even naar haar en Melian kreeg het super heet. Christina zag het. "Nou Remus, leuk om je weer eens gezien te hebben!" zei Christina en ze trok Melian mee. Nog net voordat Melian en Christina de gang uitliepen zwaaide Melian nog even snel naar Remus en hij zwaaide terug.

Toen ze bijna in de grote zaal waren trok Christina Melian mee de meisjes toiletten in en begon kei hard te lachen. Melian lachte mee. "Ik wist niet dat Remus naar buiten kwam." Legde Christina uit en ze bekeek zichzelf even in de spiegel. "Remus is een goede vriend van mijn broer Sirius. Ik ken hem al best lang." Legde ze uit. "Volgens mij vond jij hem wel leuk hé?" zei Christina op een plagerige toon. Melian ging naast Christina staan en ze bekeek zichzelf ook even in de spiegel. "Hij is best knap." Zei Melian onschuldig en met een glimlach. Christina lachte weer. "Kom, we moeten naar de grote zaal. Straks missen ze ons nog." Zei Christina en samen liepen ze de grote zaal in met een grote glimlach op hun gezicht en Melian met een rode kleur op haar wangen.


	6. Chapter 6

Hoofdstuk 6: Betrapt

De lessen gingen sneller dan ooit. Melian dacht aan Remus en soms had ze niet eens door dat Christina tegen haar praatte. Het was 5 uur en het huiswerk voor de volgende dag hadden ze al afgemaakt. Melian en Christina zaten in de leerlingenkamer en ze verveelde zich dood. Christina werd weer wat verdrietiger, omdat ze nu geen afleiding had en dus weer aan Severus dacht. Melian zag dat en bedacht snel iets. "Zou die reünie er nog zijn?" vroeg ze. Christina keek op. "Ik denk het wel, wat dan?" vroeg Christina. "Zullen we gaan kijken?" vroeg Melian met een glimlach. Christina knikte en ze stond op. Samen verlieten ze de leerlingenkamer.

Aangekomen op vierde verdieping, liepen ze naar het lokaal waar de reünie gaande was. Ze gingen stilletjes naar de deur toe die dicht was en ze luisterde zachtjes. Weer hadden ze niet door dat er iemand aankwam. "Wat doen jullie hier?" vroeg een kille stem. Melian en Christina draaide zich razend snel en ze zagen Severus staan. "Heey!" zei Melian aardig en ze glimlachte naar hem. Christina trok wit weg en Melian wist even niks te doen. "We waren hier toevallig." Loog Christina. Ook al kende Melian Severus nog niet zo lang, ze wist dat hij nu wat kwaad werd. "Jullie stonden te luisteren." Zei hij streng en kil. Melian keek naar benenden en zei maar eventjes niks. "Ja je hebt gelijk." Zei Melian maar. Ze had totaal geen zin om meteen al ruzie met haar broer te krijgen. Melian liep om Severus heen en trok Christina mee, maar ver kwamen ze niet want Minerva Anderling stond voor hun. "Wat doen jullie hier?" vroeg ze verbaast toen ze de twee meiden zag. Severus draaide zich nu om en hij keek naar Minerva. "Ze stonden bij de deur af te luisteren." Vertelde Severus. Minerva zei niks en er kwam een jonge vrouw voorbij lopen met lang blond haar en fel blauwe ogen die je vanaf veraf ook al kon zien. Ze liep naar Severus toe en ging naast hem staan. Ze keek even verbaast naar Christina en Melian. "Wat is er, Sev?" vroeg ze lief en ze keek hem een beetje bezorgd aan. Melian had geen idee wie dat was, maar Christina blijkbaar wel, want die leek bijna te ontploffen van woeden. "Niks, Merlinda. Het is allemaal al opgelost." Zei Severus. Melian snapte er echt helemaal niks van toen Christina ook nog eens in tranen uitbarstte. Minerva scheen er ook van te schrikken. "Melian ik wou je graag nog even spreken. Severus, zou jij even bij Christina willen blijven?" zei Minerva en Severus knikte kort naar Minerva. Melian liep richting Minerva en ze keek nog eventjes troostend naar Christina. Ze vond het echt zielig voor haar, nu moest Severus ook nog eens bij haar blijven.

Samen met professor Anderling vertrok Melian naar haar kantoor. Minerva ging achter haar bureau zitten en gebaarde dat Melian ook moest gaan zitten. Melian ging op een stoel zitten en ze keek afwachtend naar Minerva. "Gaat het een beetje goed met je, nu je hier op Zweinstein zit?" vroeg Minerva. "Ja het gaat goed." Zei Melian met een glimlach. "Mooi. Heb je Severus al wat beter leren kennen?" vroeg Minerva. Melian dacht eventjes na. "Nog niet echt… Ik ben een keer met hem uiteten geweest." Zei ze. Minerva knikte eventjes. "Dat komt vanzelf wel en die vrouw die net aankwam lopen met dat blonde haar, dat was professor Evans. Zij geeft mythes en legendes." Vertelde Minerva. Melian knikte even, maar ze snapte nog steeds niet echt waarom Christina spontaan in tranen was uit gebarst. Ze besloot maar om niks tegen professor Anderling te zeggen. "Perkamentus wil je binnenkort nog even spreken." Zei Minerva en ze stond op. "Je kunt nu gaan." Zei ze. Melian stond op en bleef even bij de deur staan. "Bedankt professor." Zei ze nog en ze liep terug naar de leerlingenkamer. Melian hoopte maar dat alles goed ging met Christina.

Christina stond in de gang en de tranen rolde over haar wangen. Ze keek naar Severus en van Severus naar Merlinda. Ze sloeg haar ogen neer en blijkbaar bleef Severus ook zwijgen. "Wat is er nou allemaal aan de hand?" vroeg Merlinda lief en ze keek naar Christina. Severus zweeg weer en liep naar Christina toe. Zachtjes trok hij haar mee naar het lokaal wat daar in de buurt was en leeg.

Toen Christina en Severus binnen waren en de deur dicht was keek Christina nu eerder kwaad dan verdrietig naar hem. "Ik kan niet meer zo, Sev!" snikte ze met wat boosheid in haar stem. Severus zei weer niks en hij stond met zijn rug naar Christina toe. "Severus! Luister!" riep Christina en ze liet zich op de grond vallen. Ze had niet door dat Severus naar haar toe kwam lopen. Hij knielde voor haar neer en wreef wat tranen weg. "Je weet dat het niet kan, Christina." Zei Severus zachtjes en hij leek totaal niet meer boos. Zachtjes trok Severus Christina overeind en zette hij haar dicht tegen hem aan. Christina huilde nu nog meer en ze sloeg haar armen om hem heen. "Ik hou van je!" snikte ze. Christina voelde hoe Severus over haar rug heen wreef. "Ik ook van jou, maar zoals ik al vaker heb gezegd. Het kán niet." Zei hij rustig en hij keek naar Christina. Christina schudde haar hoofd. "Melian vind het helemaal niet erg!" probeerde ze. "Dat weet ik ook wel, maar Perkamentus vind het wel erg. Dat weet ik zeker!" zei Severus weer op een rustige toon. "Kom, we gaan even naar mijn kantoor." Zei hij.

Christina stond op en onopvallend liepen ze naar Severus kantoor toe. Aangekomen in Severus kantoor hielt Christina het niet meer van verlangens en ze gaf hem een zoen op zijn lippen. Tot haar verbazing zoende Severus terug.

Een half uur later nadat Melian de leerlingenkamer was geweest liep ze er weer uit. Ze was nu toch echt redelijk bezorgd, aangezien Christina nog steeds niet terug was én ze bij Severus moest blijven. Haastig liep Melian naar de vierde verdieping, waar ze het eerst wou zoeken. Aangekomen op de vierde verdieping zag ze niemand en wéér ging de deur open. Melian draaide zich om en ze zag Remus. Er verscheen een lieve glimlach op haar gezicht. "Heey, ben je hier nou alweer?" vroeg Remus lachend en liep naar Melian toe. "Ja ik zocht Christina. " zei Melian verlegen en ze kreeg weer diezelfde rode kleur op haar wangen. Als Remus het maar niet merkt! Dacht Melian. "O, ik heb geen idee waar ze is." Zei Remus met een glimlachje. "Oké, bedankt." Zei Melian. "Tot ziens!" riep ze nog en ze liep de trap af naar de derde verdieping. Ze was nu van plan om het even aan Severus te vragen. Die wist waarschijnlijk wel meer.

Melian liep de kerkers in en liep voorzichtig de trappetjes af naar benenden. Ze liep naar het kantoor van Severus en klopte op de deur, maar ze hoorde niets. Ze klopte nog een keer, maar weer kwam er geen gehoor aan de andere kant. Melian besloot om maar even te kijken. Straks was er misschien wel iets mis!

Zachtjes opende ze de deur naar Severus kantoor en liep ze naar binnen. Melian keek het kantoor rond maar zag niks. Alleen wat kleren die van Severus waren, maar Melian dacht dat Severus een enorme sloddervos was. Veder zag ze niks wat erop moest lijken dat Severus hier was. Plotseling hoorde Melian wat geluid uit een andere kamer komen. Snel liep ze erheen en opende ze de deur, maar wat ze aantrof was niet dat gene wat ze wou. Christina en Severus lagen half naakt in het bed. Severus en Christina hadden het blijkbaar door en snel trok Severus een laken over zich heen. Christina deed het zelfde en ze keek Melian verbaast aan.

Melian schrok zich rot en draaide zich om. Ze sloeg de deur met een klap achter zich dicht en verliet zo snel mogelijk de kerkers. Ze zag helemaal bleek en wist niet waar ze heen moest. Deed haar broer het nu gewoon met haar beste vriendin? Melian wou dat ze het nooit had gezien. Ze liep de trappen weer ze snel mogelijk op. Het was er heel druk met allemaal mensen van ongeveer 20 jaar. De reünie is dus vast afgelopen. Dacht Melian.

Toen ze bijna boven was kwam ze Remus weer tegen maar nu met nog vier anderen mensen. Remus stopte en hij hielt Melian ook even tegen. "Heey, nu kom ik je alweer tegen!" zei hij vrolijk. Melian toverde een vage glimlach op haar gezicht en keek hem niet eens meer aan. "Vind je het goed als ik je even voorstel aan een paar mensen?" vroeg Remus. Melian knikte en keek naar de drie andere mensen die bij Remus stonden. "Dit zijn Sirius, James, Peter en Lily." Zei Remus en Melian schudde met iedereen even handen. "Zo, dit is dus het zusje van Severus." Zei Sirius en hij sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en bekeek Melian even goed. Melian had totaal niet door dat Sirius naar haar keek, maar Remus zag het. "Hé, gaat het wel? Je leek net nog zo vrolijk!" zei Remus lichtelijk bezorgd. Melian haalde haar schouders op. "Ja het gaat wel." Loog ze en ze liep snel door zonder nog maar even op te kijken. Nu had ze zo'n spijt dat ze zomaar Severus kantoor was binnen gelopen!

Christina stond opeens achter haar samen met Severus en ze werd meegesleurd naar een leeg lokaal. Severus keek haar kwaad aan en Christina leek nogal gestresst. "Je houdt je mond ja?" zei Severus streng. Melian knikte. "Sorry." Zei ze onschuldig en ze keek naar de grond. Christina zei niks en Melian wou weg. "Ik dacht dat het over was?" vroeg Melian verbaast. "Nee." Zei Severus zachtjes. "Maar je houdt je mond!" zei hij nog eens waarschuwend. Weer knikte Melian en ze liep langs Severus en Christina, het lokaal uit. Fijn nu ging haar vriendin er vandoor met haar broer en nu zouden die twee alleen maar tijd aan elkaar besteden waardoor Melian geen van beide meer vaak zou zien.

Ze liep de trappen veder op omhoog en Melian had het gevoel dat ze alweer alleen was. Net zoals het was voordat ze naar Zweinstein kwam. In het weeshuis was iedereen alleen. Melian liep de leerlingenkamer in en zo rechtstreeks door naar de slaapzaal. Ze liet zich vallen op haar bed en Melian sloot haar ogen.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoofdstuk 7: De brief

Melian lag die avond nog een hele lange tijd op haar bed. Ze was zelfs niet naar het avondeten gekomen. Melian had geen zin om Severus of Christina onderogen te komen. Ze stond op en graaide naar haar boekentas. Toen ze die had gevonden haalde Melian haar agenda en de nodige boeken uit haar tas. Ook pakte ze haar veer en een potje inkt. Melian keek in haar agenda. "Af, af en nog eens af." Zei ze geërgerd. Ze was vergeten dat ze allang vooruit had gewerkt. Meestal was het handig. Behalve op momenten als dit. Als je je flink verveelde. Ze gooide haar boeken en agenda weer op de grond en Melian legde haar veer en potje inkt op haar nachtkasje.

Ze schrok zich rot toen er opeens op het raam getikt werd. Snel draaide Melian zich om en ze schoot een paar meter de lucht in toen er een grote dikke bosuil naar haar zat te kijken. Zijn kopje hing wat schuin en de uil had een brief aan zijn pootje. Het leek eigenlijk niet eens op een uil, meer op een hele erge misvormde hond. Zo groot en dik was de uil. Melian liet zich van het bed glijden en opende het raampje. Al snel vloog de uil op haar schouder. De uil zetten zijn scherpen nagels in Melian's schouder en Melian trok een pijnlijk gezicht. Ze probeerde de brief van de uil los te maken, maar dat gingen nogal moeizaam, omdat de uil op haar schouder zat en zo enorm dik was dat de uil bijna door zijn pootjes heen zakte. Ze zuchtte eventjes. Melian kon de uil er ook niet aftillen, aangezien zijn nageltjes zo erg in haar schouder zaten dat het gewoon pijn deed als je de uil zou bewegen. Melian wist even niks meer te doen. Misschien kon iemand haar eventjes helpen, want ze had echt geen zin om nog een uur lang zo'n dikke uil op haar schouder te hebben en eigenlijk was Melian ook wel benieuwd van wie de brief afkomstig was.

Ze besloot om maar eventjes naar benenden te gaan en hulp te vragen. Waarschijnlijk zouden de meeste mensen nu al terug zijn van het avondeten. Rustig liep ze naar benenden. Ze was bang dat de reuze uil misschien zou vallen en dat haar hele schouder dan open lag en de uil dan dood zou zijn omdat die door zijn zware gewicht zichzelf dan te pletter zou slaan. Melian pakte met haar vrije schouder en hand de trapleuning vast en liep zo naar benenden. Het leek net alsof ze de koningin was, zo rechtop en langzaam liep ze.

Christina zat rustig in de leerlingenkamer en speelde wat nerveus met de armbandjes om haar pols. Ze vond het maar niks om ruzie te hebben met Melian. Ook was ze veel te bang dat Melian misschien zou doorvertellen, ook al vond Christina dat niet echt bij Melian passen. Christina wou het liefste naar Severus toe, maar het viel gewoon te veel op als ze opeens weg zou gaan. Ze zuchtte eventjes en haar oog viel op Melian die de trap afkwam. Christina stond snel op, want ze wist dat de regel luidde dat je geen uilen op de leerlingenkamer en slaapzalen mocht. "Mel! Wat doe je? Van wie is die uil?" vroeg Christina lief. Ze hoopte dat Melian niet boos op haar werd, maar het gebeurde toch. "Laat me met rust." Siste Melian kwaad. Ze liep met een boogje om Christina heen en Melian keek nog even achterom. "Moet je niet bij Severus zijn?" siste ze zachtjes dat alleen Christina het kon horen. De tranen sprongen in de ogen van Christina. Dit wou ze niet. Ze wou gewoon gelukkig zijn met Severus en geen ruzie met Melian. Christina liep de leerlingenkamer uit en onderweg dook ze een meisjes toiletten in. Snel droogde ze haar tranen af en bedacht ze wat ze nu het beste kon doen. Terug naar de leerlingenkamer? Of tóch nog eventjes een bezoekje brengen aan Severus.

Melian had geen zin in hulp van Christina. Ze kon het wel alleen met andere vrienden. Ze snapte nog steeds niet waarom Christina haar broer opeens afpakte. Melian kon het maar niet begrijpen. Toen ze veder de leerlingenkamer kwam schrokken een paar mensen. Net zoals Melian de eerste keer. Ze zocht naar bekenden mensen en al gauw viel het roze haar van Tops al op. Nog steeds rustig liep ze naar Tops toe. Veel kinderen deinsde achteruit. Heel even was alle aandacht volledig op Melian gericht. Lichtjes liep ze een beetje rood aan. Gelukkig kwam Tops al naar haar toe gelopen. Ze keek eerst eventjes naar de uil en trok Melian toen mee. "Melian, je moet weten dat uilen in de uilentoren moeten. Als de docenten er nu achterkomen dat jij een uil hier hebt, dan krijg je straf… Maare, waarom kwam je met die uil naar benenden?" zei Tops en ze keek eventjes met een gefronste wenkbrauw naar de reuze uil. "Die uil is zo dik, dat ik die brief niet van zijn pootje kan afhalen en zijn nagels staan in m'n schouders, dus als die uil eventjes beweegt ga ik dood van de pijn." Legde Melian uit. Tops schoot in de lach en ging wat door haar hurken heen, omdat Melian wat kleiner was dan haar. Voorzichtig maakte Tops de brief van de uil los en na een paar minuten overhandigde ze de brief aan Melian. "Dank je, Tops." Zei Melian vriendelijk en ze glimlachte eventjes kort. "Oja, als ik jou was.. Dan zou ik die uil nu direct naar de uilenvleugen brengen. Als iemand erachter komt dat er ergens een uil is.. Dan ben je waarschijnlijk flink de lul!" gaf Tops Melian nog als tip. Melian knikte enkel en liep met de brief in haar handen én de uil door het portret gat, richting de uilenvleugel.

Ze liep er vlug heen. Melian had al van Christina een keertje een soort rondleiding gehad en wist nu ongeveer wel waar alles was. Ze hoopte zo dat ze niemand tegen zou komen. Melian zat dus echt niet op straf te wachten. Eigenlijk was ze ook wel zenuwachtig. Wie zou háár nu een brief schrijven? Haar ouders waarschijnlijk niet. Die wisten waarschijnlijk niet eens dat Melian naar Zweinstein was.

Na een tijdje was Melian aangekomen in de uilenvleugel. De uil zette zich af op Melian schouder en vloog naar een plek waar eten en drinken was voor uilen. "Auw!" riep Melian nog eventjes. Ze wreef over haar schouder heen en het bloed zat op haar hand. "Hé, jakkes!" riep Melian geïrriteerd. Het bloed stroomde sneller over haar schouder dan ze dacht. Haar hele topje zat dan ook al snel onder. "Gatver." Zei Melian toen ze opzij naar haar schouder keek. Ze was alweer bijna de hele brief vergeten. Haastig maakte ze de brief open.

Christina was nog een hele tijd in de meisjes toiletten gebleven. Ze had besloten om naar Severus te gaan. Aangezien ze toch niet gewenst was in de leerlingenkamer. Zachtjes maakte Christina de deur open. Ze sloop naar buiten en Christina keek goed om haar heen of ze niemand zag. Gelukkig was dat niet het geval. Toen Christina in de kerkers aankwam hoorde ze voetstappen. Snel schoot ze een gangentje in. Christina's hart ging tekeer. Als iemand erachter zou komen dat ze nu nog rond sloop, dan werd ze misschien wel van school getrapt! Voorzichtig keek Christina langs het muurtje heen en ze zuchtte opgelucht. Gelukkig, het was Severus maar. "Severus!" zei Christina en ze liep snel naar Severus waar ze hem een zoen op zijn mond drukte. Severus leek eventjes verbaast. "Wat doe je hier nog? Moet je niet slapen?" vroeg Severus verbaast. "Nee.. ik kon niet slapen." Zei Christina. Eigenlijk had ze nog niet eens geprobeerd te slapen. "I –ik heb ruzie m –met Melian." Zei Christina met moeite.

Severus zuchtte eventjes. Dit had hij al verwacht. Ook al kende hij Melian nog maar net. "Misschien moet je haar maar even laten gaan, dan trekt ze vanzelf wel weer bij." Gaf Severus als advies. Christina knikte. "Mag ik bij jou slapen?" vroeg Christina spontaan.

Ze keek Severus lief aan en ze hoopte echt dat het mocht. Christina wou niets liever dan bij Severus zijn.

Severus knikte. "Je moet wel zorgen dat je morgen vroeg weg bent." Zei hij. Liever deed hij het niet. Hij was veel te bang om daardoor zijn baan en Christina kwijt te raken, maar één keer kon niet kwaad. Zachtjes trok Severus Christina mee naar zijn kantoor en kamer. Eenmaal in zijn kantoor aangekomen sloot hij de deur en deed die op slot, zodat echt níémand hun zou kunnen storen. Eenmaal de deur op slot begon Christina Severus gepassioneerd te zoenen. Het kon haar echt niks meer schelen. Er was niemand die hun nu toch kon zien.. De deur was op slot. Severus bekeek Christina even. Vorige keer waren ze er niet aan toe gekomen om te vrijen, voor dat Christina en hij hellemaal naakt waren, was Melian binnen gekomen. Nu de deur op slot zat, kon dat niet nogmaals gebeuren.

"Waar waren we de vorige keer eigenlijk gebleven?"Vroeg Severus terwijl hij Christina vol tederheid in de hals zoende.

Christina sloot haar ogen en leunde met haar hoofd naar achteren,

Severus voelde hoe haar ademhaling sneller ging.

Christina zoende nu Severus weer op de mond, rustig liepen ze achteruit naar het bureau waar Christina de boeken die erop lagen gewoon op de grond gooiden en er ging er al zoenend opzitten. Severus stond tussen haar benen in en streelde over haar onderrug.

Christina voelde hoe zijn lid opzwol tussen haar benen en kreunde zachtjes.

Haar handen gleden naar de knopen van zijn gewaad die ze uitgooiden bij hem, nu stond Severus nog in een wit overhemd en een zwarte lange broek.

Zachtjes kuste Severus haar hand terwijl hij met de andere haar gewaad uitgooiden zodat ze nog in haar griffoendors stropdas, witte overhemd, rokje, panty en schoenen van haar school uniform zat. Hij glimlachte en liet haar hand los, hij maakte rustig de knoopjes van het witten overhemd los en kusten haar tussen de borsten toen een rode met zwarte Bh zichtbaar werd.

Christina haar hart sloeg zo snel dat het eruit leek te slaan toen hij dit deed, vol van verlangen deed ze zijn broek open, die naar bende zakte, ze glimlachte om de grijze boxershort en deed nu zijn overhemd uit waardoor hij in zijn bloten bovenlijf stond. Het verbaast Christina hoe gespierd Severus wel niet was. Zachtjes kuste ze hem op zijn schouder terwijl Severus zijn broek weg schopte en haar schoenen uitdeed. Voorzichtig gleed hij met zijn handen onder haar rokje en trok zo haar panty naar benden. Een kreun van verlangen ontsnapte nu aan zijn lippen. Hij tilde haar rokje een stukje op en begon haar dij been te kussen. Terwijl Christina het allemaal toe liet.

"Ik hou vreselijk veel van je Christina Medussa Zwarts."Zei hij gemeend, zijn stem klonk hees van de opwinding, terwijl hij nu haar rokje los maakte.

"Ik ook van jou Severus Sneep."Kreunde Christina zachtjes, ze gleed met haar handen over e rand van zijn boxershort die ze uit deed bij hem. Nu was hij al hellemaal naakt. Christina dacht even dat Severus lichtjes rood werd, maar at was alweer zo snel weg dat ze er niet zeker van was.

Severus ontdeed Christina van haar laatste kleding stukken.

Hij legde haar plat neer op het bureau en ging op haar liggen. Severus stond nog half op de grond en ging bij haar binnen.

Rustig begon hij te stoten terwijl Christina haar armen rond zijn hals had geslagen en met hem zoende.

Ongeveer een kwartier later was Severus met een luide kreun gekomen en ging hij weer uit haar. Dit was de eerste keer voor hem dat hij de liefde had bedreven, het was beter dan hij had verwacht. Vol van liefde keek hij Christina aan die zijn blik met niets anders dan pure liefde beantwoordde.

"Misschien moeten we maar naar het bed verplaatsen."Zei Severus die nog steeds na hijgde. Christina knikte ten teken dat het goed was.

Severus stond op en kuste Christina eerst over haar gehele lichaam nog even en tilde haar toen op naar het bed, waar hij met haar dicht in zijn armen onder de lakens ging liggen.

Lieve Melian,  
Bij onze eerste ontmoeting, was het voor mij al liefde op het eerste gezicht.  
Niet alleen je uiterlijk deed me verwonderen,  
Maar ook de zachtheid van je hart, je glimlach, alles is gewoon perfect aan je  
Ik zou je graag nog eens willen ontmoeten,

Iedere dag, ieder uur, iedere seconde, dat ik aan je denk,  
Mis ik je meer en meer..  
Ik ben verliefd op je geworden..  
Hopelijk denk je hetzelfde over mij, hoe ik over jouw denk,  
Liefs,  
Anoniem

p.s De uil mag je zolang houden totdat je weet wie ik ben, dan kan je de uil terug sturen. Als hij nog niet zelf terug gevlogen is. Hij heet Brikker. Geef de uil niet te veel eten a.u.b

(Made by dylan04)

Melian's mond viel open toen ze de brief gelezen had. Vond iemand háár leuk? Ze zat hier pas op school en ze had nu al een geheimen aanbidder! Melian keek even naar de uil. Fijn, nu moest ze daar ook nog voor zorgen. Ze was echt enorm benieuwd van wie de brief was. Hopelijk kwam ze er snel achter en misschien zag ze dan ook wel wat in die jongen. Melian besloot maar om er in de leerlingenkamer nog wat over na te denken en een plan te bedenken. Ze keek nog even naar de uil die dus Brikker heette en ze liep weg.

In de leerlingenkamer aangekomen ging ze op de bank zitten. Het was al laat, want Melian was op 3 na de enige in de leerlingenkamer. Opnieuw las ze de brief. Het handschrift herkende ze niet, wat ook wel onwaarschijnlijk was. Ze was helemaal vergeten dat haar ene schouder onder het bloed zat.

Na een tijdje wist Melian het echt niet meer en besloot ze maar naar bed te gaan. Morgen hadden ze gewoon weer les. Langzaam liep Melian naar de trap en kleedde ze zich om en merkte toen pas dat haar schouder nog steeds bloedde. Vluchtig liep Melian naar de badkamer waar ze haar schouder schoon maakte. Daarna liep ze weer terug naar de slaapzaal. Melian keek nog even of ze Christina zag, maar die was nergens te bekennen. Ze zuchtte eventjes. Christina had haar broer meer gezien dan zijzelf. Eigenlijk wou Melian hem nog beter leren kennen, maar zo ging dat moeizaam. Ze had geen zin om die twee weer te betrappen of heel klef te zien doen.

Melian kroop onder de dekens en sloot haar ogen. Slapen lukte haar nog niet. Het was nog veel te druk in haar hoofd. Wie was haar geheimen aanbidden? Melian ging rechtop in haar bed zitten en pakte haar toverstok van haar nachtkastje. "Lumos!" zei ze zachtjes. Melian wou liever niet de andere meisjes wakker maken. Ze verroerde zich eventjes niet, zodat ze kon horen of iemand bewoog of wakker was geworden. Gelukkig hoorde ze niks. Melian pakte een boek van haar nachtkasje wat ze las. Het was een spreukenboek. Elke avond las ze eigenlijk een paar hoofdstukjes. Zodat ze steeds meer spreuken kon beheersen.

Na 3 hoofdstukken gelezen te hebben, viel Melian als een roos in slaap.


	8. Chapter 8

Hoofdstuk 8: De voorspelling

Melian zat aan de tafel van Griffoendor in de grote zaal. Verveeld prikte ze wat ongeïnteresseerd in haar eten. Vandaag had ze weer les van haar broer en voor het eerst waarzeggerij. Waarzeggerij leek Melian echt zo'n onzin vak! Maar ze moest het proberen van professor Anderling. Melian keek eventjes de tafel af. Ze had het gevoel dat Christina haar allang weer vergeten was. Ze zat zo te kletsen met andere leerlingen uit Griffoendor en telkens viel Christina's blik naar de oppertafel, waar Severus aan zat. Melian rolde met haar ogen en zuchtte geërgerd. Ze pakte woest haar boeken van tafel en stootte daarbij ook nog een glas om. Zonder om te kijken liep ze de grote zaal uit. Melian pakte haar verkreukelde rooster uit haar tas en ze stopte eventjes in de hal om te kijken waar ze eerst heen moest. Eerst waarzeggerij. Weer zuchtte Melian. Ze liep de trappen op en was al moe toen ze net de tweede verdieping op kwam. Melian stopte eventjes en leunde tegen de muur aan. Ze had nog een kwartier om boven te komen. Dat zal wel lukken, dacht Melian. Ze keek eventjes wat om haar heen en na een paar minuten liep ze weer veder.

Eindelijk was Melian boven. Ze klom de ladder omhoog en liep het lokaal binnen. Tot haar verbazing waren er al veel leerlingen. Die hadden waarschijnlijk een geheimen route genomen waar zij niks vanaf wist. Melian ging alleen aan een tafeltje zitten. Ze had nu even geen behoeftes om met iemand te praten. Ze was echt enorm chagrijnig. Melian pakte haar boek uit haar tas en gooide die met een klap op tafel. Melian zag vanuit haar ooghoek dat professor Zwamdrifft omhoog sprong van de schrik. "Kindje, doe rustig aan." Zei ze zweverig tegen Melian. Langzaam kwam Zwamdrifft naar Melian toe lopen. Ze hielt haar handen boven Melians hoofd. "Er hangt een boze aura boven je hoofd… en iets verdrietig." Zei Zwamdrifft hard door de klas heen. Melian schaamde zich dood en besloot er maar niks op te zeggen, maar diep van binnen wist Melian wel dat Zwamdrifft gelijk had.

Zwamdrifft liep naar het midden van het klaslokaal. "Vandaag gaan we leren hoe we met kristallen bollen werken." De stem van Zwamdrifft galmde door het lokaal heen, terwijl haar stem vaak oversloeg. Melian zuchtte. Echt iets waar ze nu al niks van snapte. "Pak allemaal maar een bol van de plak vandaan en lees bladzijde 21 in je boek, daarna mag je van start." Ging Zwamdrifft veder.

Melian pakte haar toverstok en richtte op een van de bollen op de plak. "Accio kristallen bol!" riep ze en binnen minder dan een seconden had ze de bal in haar handen. Melian keek er tevreden naar. Ze had nooit gedacht dat het zou lukken. Zwamdrifft kwam naar Melian toe lopen. "Ik wil voortaan dat je het gewoon pakt, in plaats van je toverstok te gebruiken!" zei Zwamdrifft wat streng tegen Melian. Melian schoot in de lach. Intussen had de hele klas het zelfde als haar gedaan.

Toen Zwamdrifft dat door begon te krijgen begon ze paniekerig door het klaslokaal heen te lopen. Melian lag helemaal dubbel, net zoals de rest van de klas. "Stilte allemaal! Ik wil niet dat dit nog een keer gebeurd!" riep Zwamdrifft door de klas, op nog steeds een zweverig toontje.

Melian sloeg haar boek open op de goede bladzijde en begon het te lezen. Toen Melian dat gedaan had keek ze naar de bol. Ze boog zich wat meer voorover. Langzaam zag Melian dat de rook in de bol een beeld begon te vormen. Eerst was het nog onduidelijk, maar het werd steeds meer zichtbaar. Melian zag Christina en Severus samen. Waar precies wist Melian niet, maar er was ook een baby bij die Christina vast hielt. Er kwam meteen een misselijk gevoel bij haar op. Christina en Severus samen en een kind. Waarschijnlijk was het hún kind. Melian keek nog wat beter en kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes. Het leek er echt op. Melian werd opeens nog misselijker. Ze zou Severus kwijtraken. Melian kende hem nog maar nauwelijks, maar ze was nu al van hem gaan houden als broer. Gelukkig ging de bel. Snel stopte ze al haar spullen in haar tas en liep Melian vlug het lokaal weer uit. Het beeld zat vast in haar hoofd. Misschien was het maar een illusie, dacht Melian. Ze liep de trappen af. Steeds lager en lager. Nu hadden ze Toverdranken. Twee uur lang. Melian liep de kerkers in en ze zag dat Christina wachtte voor de ingang van het lokaal. "Melian gaat het wel goed met je? Je ziet zo bleek!" zei Christina bezorgd. Melian keek haar aan. "Het gaat best. Mag ik er door?" vroeg Melian wat kwaad. Christina ging aan de kant en Melian liep het lokaal binnen. Ze zag dat Severus er al was. Melian ging voor zijn bureau zitten en zweeg. "Ook hallo." Zei Severus kil. "Hoi." Zei Melian droog. Ze ging met haar armen over elkaar zitten.

Christina zuchtte. Ze had net heus wel gezien dat Melian opeens bleek werd toen ze in de kristallen bol had gekeken. Christina wreef over haar voorhoofd heen. Ze vond het echt vreselijk om ruzie te hebben met Melian. Ook al liet ze dat misschien niet zo merken. Christina stapte het lokaal binnen en meteen ging haar hart sneller kloppen. Daar stond haar grote liefde, midden in het lokaal. Gister avond had Christina geweldig gevonden. Het liefste zou Christina Severus nu een zoen geven, maar ze moest zich in houden. Christina liep langs Severus heen. "Hallo professor." Zei Christina. "Hallo, mevrouw Zwarts." Zei Severus. Christina's hart ging als een gek tekeer. Ze nam plaats achter Melian. Christina pakte haar boek en sloeg die open. Christina keek naar het zwarte haar van Melian. Het was net zo zwart als dat van Severus. Christina glimlachte toen ze weer aan Severus dacht. Hij zat echt vast in haar gedachten. Christina dacht terug aan gisteravond. Het was zo perfect. Ze wou weer praten met Melian. Christina wou enorm graag dat Melian Severus beter zou leren kennen, maar ze kon steeds maar niet bedenken hoe ze het goed kon maken. Christina keek in haar boek en er stonden wat aantekeningen in, maar ook heel wat hartjes. Niemand mocht in haar boek kijken. Alleen Melian dan, maar die wist het ook van Severus en haar.

Severus was bij de deur gaan staan en keek neer op de leerlingen die binnenkwamen. Hij sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en keek eventjes naar Melian die bij zijn bureau was gaan zitten. Severus zuchtte eventjes kort. In het begin was het even wennen dat hij een zusje had, maar nu begon het steeds meer gewend te raken. Toen iedereen binnen was liep Severus door het gangpad naar de voorkant van de klas. Hij keek eventjes rond. "Pak allemaal jullie boeken en sla die open op bladzijden 18." Riep Severus met een ijzige stem door het lokaal heen. Heel eventjes bleef hij nog staan en ging toen achter zijn bureau zitten. Hij keek hoe Melian heel langzaam de goede bladzijde opzocht. Alweer zuchtte hij. Hieraan kon hij al merken dat Melian nog flink kwaad was. "Vandaag gaan we Amortentia maken." Zei Severus. "En ik wil níét dat iemand dit liefdesdrankje gebruikt. Om zoiets te voorkomen moeten jullie het na de les bij mij inleveren." Vertelde Severus kil. Hij keek de klas rond en bepaalde kinderen grinnikte. "Als je toch zelf wat meeneemt om het te gebruiken, dan lever ik je persoonlijk af bij Perkamentus… zodat je geschorst word." Zei Severus droog en ijzig. Hij pakte een vel perkament en zijn veer uit het inktpotje. Severus noteerde wat dingentjes en legde toen zijn veer neer. "Melian je moet echt stoppen met boos zijn. Het zit mij en Christina echt dwars." Fluisterde Severus tegen zijn zusje.

Melian keek op. Ze was net bezig met de rozenblaadjes aan het pletten. "Dat maak ik zelf wel uit." Siste ze terug. Melian ging rustig veder met haar toverdrankje. Melian gooide het rozensap in haar ketel en ze keek hoe het oploste in het warme water. Een heerlijke geur kwam vrij. Melian haalde eventjes diep adem om de geur goed binnen te laten. Ze pakte de liefdesbrieven en Melian grinnikte. De brieven waren echt grappig. Ze had ze gekocht bij de boekenzaak. Daar hadden ze er genoeg en de brieven waren allemaal van onbekende mensen die ze hadden afgestaan. Melian had echt enorme lol om de brieven. Ze waren echt grappig. Toen ze al de brieven had gelezen verscheurde Melian de brieven in kleine stukjes. Ze gooide het hoopje papier in de ketel en het was snel verdwenen. Sneller dan als je normaal perkament in normaal water zou gooien. Daarna haalde Melian een rode lippenstift tevoorschijn. Ze hakte die in stukjes met haar mes en plette het toen. Ze gooide het weer in de ketel. Toen ze dat had gedaan, pakte Melian haar boek erbij. "3 keer met de klok mee roeren 1 keer twee en een halve kwart en 6 keer 6 rondjes om en om." Las Melian op.

Severus had al die tijd niks gedaan dan naar Melian kijken. Hij zag dat ze het leuk vond om toverdranken te maken en dat vond Severus fijn om te zien. De tijd was bijna om, nog een paar minuutjes en hij zou alles gaan controleren en beoordelen. Severus' oog viel op Christina. Zij was ook druk bezig met haar toverdrankje. Na een paar minuten nog gekeken te hebben stond Severus op. Hij begon achterin en kwam langzaam naar voren. Toen hij bij Christina kwam deed hij ietsjes minder zijn best om op alle punten te letten. "Het is goed, mevrouw Zwarts." Zei Severus zo normaal mogelijk.

Melian ving het op en ze begon zich dood te ergeren. Ze sprong op. "Ja het zal ook weer eens niet goed zijn?!" riep ze kwaad door het lokaal heen. Severus stond totaal verstijfd en Christina wist ook niet wat ze moest zeggen. Melian was echt loei kwaad. Ze was het nu echt zat. Dat geslijm en 'O wat doe je het toch goed' echt zat. Melian pakte haar ketel, die gloeiend heet was en duwde het in Severus handen. "Hier kan je aan Christina voeren." Zei ze kwaad. Severus was het zat. Zijn zusje kon zijn hele reputatie verpersten en er ook nog eens voor zorgen dat hij zijn baan verloor en Christina van school werd gestuurd. "Nablijven en ga er nu maar uit!" riep hij kil zonder enige emotie naar Melian. Melian keek hem nijdig aan. "Van je broer moet je het ook maar hebben!" siste ze naar Severus. Melian liep kwaad het lokaal uit en zonder nog maar eventjes om te kijken verdween ze uit de kerkers.

Christina was boos. Dat ging nog bijna eventjes mis. Christina schoof een plek naar voren en wachtte tot Severus achter zijn bureau zat. "Dat had je niet moeten doen." Zei Christina zachtjes. "Nu heb je haar alleen maar bozer gemaakt. Je had haar na de les even apart moeten nemen. Je ziet toch ook wel dat haar iets dwars zit?" zei Christina. Ze keek nog eventjes achterom en ze vond het echt zielig voor Melian. Ook al was het wel haar eigen schuld. Severus keek naar Christina. "Dan had Melian er zeker voor gezorgd dat de hele school het zou weten over ons." Zei hij super zacht. Christina zuchtte. "Zoiets zou Melian nooit doen, dat weet ik zeker. Ik ken haar nu bijna een week en ik weet heus wel hoe ze in elkaar zit." Zei Christina. "Het is gebeurd en laat haar er maar van leren. Ze moet toch bij mij nablijven, dan kan ik het een en ander met haar bespreken." Zei Severus. Hij pakte zijn veer weer en begon weer wat dingen te noteren.

Melian was naar buiten gegaan. Ze moest weer kalm worden. Buiten ging ze op het gras zitten en staarde een beetje voor haar uit. Melian vond het echt vreselijk wat ze niet door de klas heen had groepen. Ze hoopte maar dat niemand het door zou hebben van wat er tussen Christina en Severus aan de hand was. Ook al was Melian nog steeds bang haar broer te verliezen had ze het iedereen nog steeds niet vergeven. Melian ging liggen op het gras en staarde naar de lucht. Het was helemaal niet warm, maar dat maakte haar niet uit. De herfst begon al bijna over te lopen in de winter en de kerstvakantie zou er ook al snel aankomen. Melian voelde een traan over haar wang glijden. Misschien wouden Severus en Christina haar helemaal niet meer zien, om wat ze net gezegd had. Langzaam gleed er een traan over haar wang heen. Ze voelde zich echt ellendig. Melian trok haar knieën op en sloeg haar armen er omheen. Zachtjes snikte ze.

Plotseling schrok Melian toen ze een hand op haar schouder voelde. Snel keek Melian omhoog en probeerde ze wat tranen weg te vegen. Melian zag dat het Remus was. "Heey." Zei ze met een schorre stem van het huilen. Remus ging naast haar zitten. "Heey." Zei hij terug met een glimlach. Remus hielt nog steeds zijn hand op Melians schouder. "Wat is er?" vroeg hij na een korte stilte. "Ik had net twee uur toverdranken en we moesten een liefdes drankje maken. Na een tijdje ging Severus alles controleren en ook een drankje van het meisje achter me." Zei Melian. Ze vertelde maar niet dat het Christina was, want dan zou Remus het misschien doorvertellen aan iemand. "Severus trek haar altijd een beetje voor en dit keer ook weer. Ik ontplofte en ik had gezegd dat Severus dat drankje beter aan dat meisje kon voeren. Toen heeft Severus me eruit gestuurd." Zei Melian en ze vond het nog steeds vreselijk van wat ze gedaan had. "Oh je broer… Ik heb hem gekend. Hij zat vroeger bij mij in de klas. Alleen dan in een andere afdeling. Tussen mij en hem heeft het nooit geklikt als vrienden, meer als vijanden. Mijn andere vrienden; Sirius, James en Peter, hebben vroeger jou broer gepest. Lily, die nu de vrouw van James is, was de enige die Severus waardeerde en vrienden met hem was. Totdat Severus haar een keertje uitschold als modderbloedje. Toen was de vriendschap tussen hem en Lily over." Vertelde Remus. Melian luisterde aandachtig naar Remus. Ze had opeens super medelijden met haar broer. "Maar je moet wel weten dat ik nooit heb meegedaan aan dat gepest. Alleen Sirius en James meer." Zei Remus. Melian vond het fijn dat ze nu iemand had om mee te praten. "Wat is modderbloedje?" vroeg Melian toen opeens. Ze wist nog niet echt wat dat was. "Dat is iemand die Dreuzelouders heeft. Ouders die niet kunnen toveren." Legde Remus rustig uit. Melian dacht na. Was zij ook een modderbloedje? Ze wist het niet. Misschien moest ze eens wat meer vragen over haar familie aan Severus, als ze weer normaal deden tegen elkaar.

"Wat doe je hier eigenlijk?" vroeg Melian toen met een glimlachje aan Remus. "Ik kwam voor Perkamentus. We hebben nogal wat kleine probleempjes met de Orde." Zei hij. Melian keek Remus niet begrijpend aan. "De orde is een 'geheim' genootschap wat is opgericht tegen de heer van het duister. De heer van het duister probeert alle Modderbloedjes te vermoorden en wilt dat de volbloed mensen aan de macht komen. Wij zijn er om de heer van het duister tegen te gaan. Alleen de laatste paar dagen verliezen we steeds meer mensen die worden vermoord. Ook de dooddoeners, dat zijn de aanhangers van de heer van het duister, kunnen we moeilijk te pakken krijgen. De schouwers hebben er steeds meer moeite mee." Legde Remus allemaal aan Melian uit. "De heer van het Duister word ook wel… Voldemort genoemd." Zei Remus. Je kon duidelijk merken aan hem dat hij die naam liever niet uitsprak. Melian luisterde vol bewondering naar Remus. "Nooit verwacht dat er een goede en een slechte kant was." Zei Melian. Melian dacht nog eventjes na over wat Remus had gezegd. "Dus als ik het goed begrijp is Voldemort-" "De heer van het duister." Onderbrak Remus Melian. "De heer van het Duister iemand die de toverwereld wilt overnemen?" vroeg Melian nog even voor de zekerheid. Remus knikte en hij stond op en pakte Melians hand vast. "Ik moet nu écht naar professor Perkamentus en volgens mij is jou les toverdranken ook afgelopen." Zei Remus met een glimlachje. Melian knikte en Remus trok haar omhoog.

Samen liepen ze terug naar het kasteel. In de hal stopte Remus en hij keek Melian recht aan. "Ik moet hier omhoog. Ik hoop dat ik je nog een keer spreek. Veel succes bij je broer." Zei Remus. Hij liet Melians hand vast, die hij net had vastgepakt en liep de trap op omhoog. Melian keek hem na. Ze vond Remus echt heel aardig en lief. Ze kreeg een speciaal gevoel in haar maag en Melian voelde dat ze een kleurtje op haar wangen had gekregen. Ze liep de trap af naar de kerkers, pas toen ging de bel.

Christina was blijven staan toen de bel ging. "Severus ik vind dat je een keer iets met Melian moet doen. Jullie kennen elkaar vast nog niet zo goed en dat is wel belangrijk." Zei Christina toen iedereen het lokaal uit was. Severus zuchtte een beetje van ergernis. "Dan zou ze zich toch eerst beter moeten gedragen." Zei Severus koeltjes. Christina keek kwaad naar hem. "Misschien moet jij is wat liever voor haar zijn en wat meer respect tonen!" zei ze. Christina had niet gedacht dat ze boos op Severus zou worden hierom, maar het gebeurde toch. "Pardon? Zij gedraagt zich niet in míjn klas!" zei Severus. "Severus hou erover op! Ze is hier pas! Alles is wennen, Zweinstein, magie, alles!" zei Christina. Ze keek naar Severus en tranen sprongen in haar ogen. Ze kon het gewoon niet begrijpen dat Severus haar niet begreep. "Ik spreek je nog wel." Zei Christina en ze liep de klas uit. Daar zag ze Melian. Ze stopte eventjes. "Het maakt niet uit Mel wat je net zei. Niemand had door waar het opsloeg." Zei Christina en ze glimlachte eventjes. Toen Christina naar Melian glimlachte, maakte dat haar rustig. "Het spijt me echt, Chris. Ik had het niet mogen doen. Sorry van alles." Zei Melian rustig. Christina glimlachte weer en zei niks. "Ga nu maar naar Severus. We praten zo wel veder in de leerlingenkamer." Zei Christina zachtjes. Ze gaf Melian nog een duwtje in de richting van het lokaal. Melian knikte en ze liep het lokaal binnen.

Melian stapte naar binnen met een zucht. Ze keek naar Severus en zijn blik was nou niet echt bepaald vrolijk. Melian keek naar Severus. "Melian ik tolereer je gedrag niet, zoals je net deed bij mij in de klas." Zei Severus kil. Melian ging op een tafel zitten, wat meteen werd gestraft. "Niet op de tafel zitten!" zei Severus streng. Melian sprong van de tafel af. Het leek wel alsof Severus eerst onder een vloek leed. Zijn blik ontspande wat meer en Melian was verbaast. "Ik vergeef het je van net. Je krijgt geen strafwerk. Ik hoop ook dat je niet meer boos bent en aankomend weekend zijn er uitjes naar Zweinsveld. Ik wil graag met jou gaan." Zei Severus kalm. Melian glimlachte. "Ik ben niet meer boos." Zei ze. Melian knikte. "Dat lijkt me heel leuk." Zei ze. Melian was blij dat Severus ook niet meer boos op haar was. "Ga maar." Zei hij. Melian liep het lokaal vrolijk uit. Op naar de leerlingenkamer om bij te praten met Christina.


End file.
